


Women Like Us

by buttsbeyondbutts



Series: Ducktales Prequels [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Background Della Duck, Background Relationships, Backstory, Character Study, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ma Beagle Backstory, Poverty, Pre-Canon, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsbeyondbutts/pseuds/buttsbeyondbutts
Summary: The women surrounding Scrooge McDuck have their own plans and plots.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh,” Even looking at the Beagle Junk Yard made Magica feel dirty. Everything smelled of filth and fleas. Still, desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Don’t touch anything,” she said and gripped the duckling’s wrist a little tighter. The girl didn’t make a fuss as Magica pulled her into the junk yard, up a winding, debris filled path. She could feel a dozen eyes watching her, hear the scuttle of paws hurry to announce her arrival. Magica didn’t care. The day she feared a Beagle Boy was the day she snapped her wand in half.

“Well, well, well,” she was all but hidden by a large spinning office chair. It turned with a squeak to reveal the crime lord. “If it ain’t Magica De Spell. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Bossy Beagle,” Magica said with an insincere smile.

“Ah, ah, ah!” She put her paw in the air. “It’s Ma Beagle now. Has been coming up on twelve years now. My boys make up most of the business now.”

“Ah.” Said Magica. “Congratulations.”

She couldn’t think of anything more disgusting.

“And who’s this little one?” Ma Beagle leaned over her desk to eye the duckling. “You finally settled down like the rest of us?”

 _Oh good, something more disgusting._ Magica blanched. “This is Lena. My niece.”

Lena hid behind Magica’s skirt. _Clinging Brat_. Magica longed to push her aside but the girl was necessary.

At least for the moment.

“Can’t her own Ma do it?” Ma Beagle raised an eyebrow over her mask.

“Hardly,” Magica scoffed. Poe’s little- whatever her name was- had barely put up a fight when Magica claimed her prize. Better for the girl to be with someone who could appreciate and use her powers properly. “I’m not here to discuss parenting.”

Beagle chuckled. “Straight to business, huh? I can appreciate that. Women like us don’t have the time or money to waste.”

 _Women like us_. Magica held back a snort. She’d heard plenty of fool arguments in her day, but nothing beat “We share a gender/economic status/a family so we should be friends!” Still fools did favors for friend and a favor from Bossy Beagle could prove quite useful indeed.

So Magica forced a smile and leaned forward. “How would you like to get a little more money to waste, Bossy?”

Beagle flinched at her old name but didn’t argue. “Have a seat.”

She had to move a large pile of papers to make room on a ragged arm chair. “I’ve found a way into McDuck Manor,” Magica said, “a simple counter spell to Scrooge’s defenses.”

“Counter spell?” Beagle said skeptically. “You got a counter spell for security cameras, alarms and steel doors too?”

“Just the one.” Magica pulled out her wand and flicked it towards an open window. An old junker exploded, making Lena whimper.

“Hmph,” Beagle said. “What do you need me for?”

“Despite my best efforts, McDuck’s family has annoying talent for thwarting me-”

“Heh!” Beagle laughed. “There’s an understatement! Didn’t that lil’ niece of his toss you out an airplane once?”

Magica scowled. Luckily, she’d caught her broom before hitting the ground. “I need to borrow some of your boys as a distraction. Scrooge can’t be in two places at once. If you launch an attack on the money bin, I can slip into the mansion undetected.”

Beagle frowned. “And what do I get out of this, besides a bunch of boys I have to break out of jail again?”

“Why, whatever you can carry, dear.” Magica smiled. “I only want one single dime.”

The matriarch raised her eyebrow. “Why? What’s so special about a dime?”

“This dime has magical properties.” Magica said. Lena clung frightened to the back on her chair, feeling her aunt’s rage. “It’s useless to anyone but me. Help me get it, and the rest of the fortune is yours.”

“Hmm…” Ma Beagle stroked her chin. “Alright. My boys’ll target the Money Bin on your say so.”

“Excellent. We strike at midnight on-”

“But I’ll be comin’ to the manor with you, witch, and I’ll be bringing some boys of my own.” She grinned, showing all her teeth. “Just to make sure we get what’s ours.”

Magica scowled. “Fine.” She said. “But you hand the dimes to me.”

“Deal.”

 _More targets for Scrooge’s security,_ Magica told herself. _And you’ll get what’s coming to you soon enough, Bossy Beagle._

They ironed out the petty details in a few minutes. Soon Magica was back on the street with Lena, still clutching at her. “Get off,” Magica pulled her hand away. “We’re going.”

“Who was the lady?” Lena glanced back at the junkyard.

“Ma Beagle now, I suppose.” Magica shrugged. “Weren’t you listening at all.”

“It smelled weird in there.” Lena said. “I don’t like it.”

“Good to know you have some taste.” Magica said. “The Beagles can be useful, in their own bumbling way. If I can get Scrooge’s number one dime, we’ll never have need of them again.”

 _Except as target practice,_ she thought with a wicked grin.

“An’ the dime’ll change Papa back?”

 _Right, that lie._ “Of course, Lena.” She softened her voice and cradled the little girl’s head in her palm. Gratitude for the rare softness out weighed her fear and she leaned into her Aunt’s touch. She was, after all, a sentimental little fool. “They used the dime’s power to turn your father into a raven. Once I have the dime, I’ll be able to change him back.”

“An’ then we’ll be a family again?”

“Sure,” Magica said. _With the dime’s power, I won’t need yours anymore. As the most powerful witch in creation, I won’t need anyone._

She guided her niece into an abandoned alley and teleported them home with a flick of her wand. “Now, Lena, you want to help me get the dime?”

The girl cringed a little, looking nervous. Magica rolled her eyes.

“You want to get your Papa back?” Lena nodded. “Then you know what you have to do, don’t you?”

“Aunt Magica…” Hecate’s Moon but she hated that whine. “I don’t like the necklace.”

“Amulet.” Magica corrected sharply. “Do you think I like lugging your weight around with me? You’ll wear the amulet, or you’ll never see your father again. Do you understand?”

She nodded quickly. “Good girl.” Magica smiled. She adjusted the bright ring on her finger, twin to the amulet. It wouldn’t do to risk Lena’s power, in case some Beagle bungled her plan. With the twin jewels, she could draw on the girl’s magic without risking the child herself. A necessary precaution, until she got that dime.

* * *

 

Ma Beagle stared out her trailer window, watching Magica and her little niece exit the junkyard. She knew what they thought of her. She couldn't not know, the way they looked at her in this town.

The Beagle Sister didn't make friends. She'd scraped through four older brothers to get where she was. She'd clawed her way into Grandpappy's black heart by being more brilliant and competent than any Beagle before her.

_And that ol' witch still calls me Bossy._

As if Miss Magica had ever bested Scrooge on her own. She'd had a tie on her hands a couple times sure, but then she got cocky and sloppy and lost the whole thing. If you went by who had the most pounds of gold from Scrooge's vault, Ma Beagle beat Magica, Glomgold and Rockerduck combined.

Sure, she was stuck in the same junkyard she swore to leave behind but now those powerful ducks, with their magic and money, came to her for help.

 _And Magica'll sell you up the river as soon as it suits her._ Her grandpappy's voice rang true in her ears. _Don't get cocky, thinkin' you're better than your britches._

"Ma?" A boy stuck his head through the open door.

"What." She didn't look away from the window, though the witch and her whelp had long since disappeared.

"We're hungry..."  she hates that whine.

"Talk to Burger," she waved him out. "He's the one who thinks he can cook."

"Burger says we're out."

Ma sighed and rubbed her ears. "How old are you?"

"Nine and a half, Ma."

 _Just about due for a name._ When she came to power, Ma considered doing away with the tradition of waiting until a child’s tenth birthday, when their personality firmly established itself. It would certainly make it a lot easier to yell at them. But a woman taking charge for the first time was enough of an upset. Besides, it was good for kids to always believe they were in trouble. Kept them on their toes, mindful of what was coming.

“Then you’re old enough to steal your own dinner.” She said. “Now get out and make yer Ma proud.”

“Yes, Ma!” The boy waved and ran.

Ma wished all her problems could be solved as easily. The boy would either steal his supper or wind up in holding where they’d feed him anyway. His baby brothers would bawl for bread in the morning and the big ones needed bail.

Whatever anyone else might think, Ma Beagle wasn’t stupid. Her strength was in her boys, in sheer, overwhelming number. Already, Duckburg had accepted them as a matter of fact, an ongoing inconvenience that could never be fully eradicated or ignored. Not bad for a girl who’d watched her Grandpappy nearly get run out of town. Her boys might fill the jails, but no jail could hold all her boys.

But that strength meant weakness. That strength meant taking ever opportunity to keep her boys fed and free. So even if Magica would betray her at the first opportunity, it’d be worth it to get into McDuck manor.

Ma Beagle stood up, cracking her aching back. Best go see if they were really out of food. Burger should know to keep some of the good stuff aside for his dear old Ma.

 _And now Magica’s got a little brat of her own._ She thought, suddenly remembering the frightened little girl. _Never thought she’d be one for babysittin’. Haven’t seen that brother of hers for a few years either._

Not that it was any of her concern. She had her own boys to take care of, without worrying about some duck girl. A girl like that, with an aunt like Magica- she’d learn to take care of herself soon enough.

Bossy Beagle had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's sad and writing Ducktales!  
> (Me)
> 
> I love Ma Beagle (and character actress Margo Martindale) so much and she needs more love. I hope she gets more screen time and backstory but until she does...
> 
> Magica is of course a monster and Lena is about three.
> 
> Please comment


	2. Chapter 2

“Blast me Bagpipes!” Another thing to hate about Scrooge was his infernally infantile invectives. If you were going to curse, you may as well curse. Preferably turn someone into a stone or a frog.

Magica had a long list of curses she wanted to test out once she had that dime.

“Alright they’re gone.” Ma Beagle glared at the retreating forms of Scrooge, Duckworth and the poor sap who served as Scrooge’s driver. “Now it’s time for your end of the deal.”

“Patience, Beagle,” Magica said, gently rubbing the jewel of her ring. Power surged around her, filling her to the tips of her feathers. If the dime proved half as useful as the Sumerian jewels, she’d soon rule the world.

A bright red light erupted from her fingers, soaring up into the manor. She felt the magic barrier lift with a shiver. “We’re in.”

“Nice light show,” Beagle said. “What about the security?”

“What about it?” Magica snapped her fingers. Something small exploded inside.

Beagle rolled her eyes. “Come on, boys. Apparently, we’re in.”

Three Beagle Boys popped up from the bushes behind them, dutifully following their mother. Magica took up the rear and hid her disappointment when they encountered no further booby traps.

“Alright,” Beagle said to her children, as if she was in charge, “fan out. Keep quiet and grab whatever your can.”

“The dimes are mine!” Magica said. “Don’t forget.”

All the Beagle Boys looked to their Ma. She shrugged, “Save all the Dimes for our temporary partner.”

They nodded and spread out through the house. Bossy followed Magica upstairs, toward Scrooge’s quarters. The sorcerous bit back a curse. Soon, she’d have the dime and no longer need this beastly entourage.

* * *

You don’t grow up next to Donald Duck without getting used to explosions. Maybe that’s why Della didn’t look up from her reading until she heard the gentle creak of floor boards in the library. She narrowed her eyes toward the darkness, outside the radius of her reading light.

 _Not Scrooge_. Scrooge would likely spend the night patrolling his money bin with an old musket, with Duckworth providing innumerable mugs of tea. Beakley would have announced herself and chastised her for being up so late.

 _Meaning someone’s not supposed to be here._ Della laid her aeronautics text book on the table and picked up Scrooge’s heavy atlas. She stood silently, raising the book over her head. With a sudden shout, she leapt at the intruder who dodged with an easy laugh into the light.

"Aunt Goldie?!" The young duck's face broke into a wide grin. She tossed the atlas back on the table.

"Wella Wella, Bella Della!" She laughed. Della leapt into her arms, hugging her tight. "Where's Uncle Money Bags?"

Della shrugged. "Some problem at the bin. Your handiwork?"

Goldie clutched imaginary pearls in equally fake offense. "Della, of course not! It's not a bad idea though."

Della snorted. "So, what are you stealing?"

"Tome of the Ancients... and I'll let him steal it back when I'm done."

"Mayans or Mughals?"

"Sumerian." Goldie said. "Any idea where Scrooge stashed that scroll?"

"Sorry, Aunt G, you know the rule. No helping or tattling."

"Boo!" Goldie stuck out her tongue. "Where's your brother? He's always up for a help and tattle."

Della grinned wider. "Mexico! Can you believe it? He finally made good on his Navy threats!"

"No!" Goldie slapped her knee. "Good for Donald!"

"Apparently, he spent his first shore leave with some dashing young rooster!" Della waggled her eyebrows.

"Get out!"

"You get out!"

Goldie sat back in an armchair with a wicked smile, doubtlessly remembering a few dashing roosters of her own. "Good for Donald!"

"Mmm," Della nodded. "Scrooge took it badly."

Goldie grimaced. "No, he wouldn't. Your Uncle loves independence until it inconveniences him. I'm sure he thought you two would be carrying his luggage for him until the heat death of the universe. Oh-” She caught sight of Della’s face, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Della shook her head. “You’re absolutely right.”

Goldie leaned forward, concerned. “What’s the matter, Della? Did something happen?”

 _Not yet._ “I’m-” she swallowed, considering her words carefully. Goldie was smart. Goldie understood her. She could help. Della loved Goldie… but she loved Donald and Uncle Scrooge too. Goldie would tell Donald if she thought Della was in trouble. She’d tell Scrooge if she thought it’d throw him off guard.

Della took a deep breath. “I’m debating a new adventure.”

Goldie relaxed. “Oh? Anything good?”

“No treasure.” Della returned her smile. “Maybe nothing at all. I don’t know what to tell Scrooge.”

Her honorary aunt shrugged and gave her a little smirk. “Why tell him anything? You’re a smart, capable young woman, Della. Don’t let some old man tell you how to live your life. Or a young man. I never did.”

Della smiled, more genuine now. Despite the near constant backstabbing, she’d always admired Goldie. Della wanted to be Goldie when she was little. Goldie did what she wanted, when she wanted, and it always seemed to work out in her favor. When it didn’t, she shrugged it off with a grin and tried again.

Della was older now, and there were other things to consider.

“Look,” Goldie said. “There’s nothing written that says you can’t come back. If you want this, whatever it is, bad enough that you’re willing to risk Scrooge’s temper, you should go for it. Between you and me, he forgives pretty easily.”

She chuckled despite herself. There was a reason she called Scrooge’s “nemesis” Aunt. “Thanks, Goldie.”

“You’re welcome,” She stood up and ruffled Della’s hair. “Now where can I find that tome?”

“One sec,” Della picked up the atlas again and hurled it across the room like a javelin. They heard a satisfying smack and an equally satisfying “ow!”

Della clapped the lights on. “Hello, Bossy!” She grinned at the prone Beagle. “Welcome to the library. You must be lost!”

* * *

 _Too big for your britches, girl_. Grandpappy’s voice rang in her head even as she staggered to her feet. _Shoulda known. Duck’s always got another damned relative in the woodwork._

“Ain’t Bossy anymore,” she pulled her crowbar out from her bag. “Just the boss.”

“Big talk!” Della Duck grinned and grabbed for another book. “C’mon, Goldie!” She looked back at the empty space to her right. “Goldie?”

“Heh!” Ma Beagle grinned. “Looks like it’s two against one! C’mon, DeSpell!”

Predictably, DeSpell didn’t come on. _Dang Ducks_. At least Scrooge’s niece had the decency to look nervous. “Magica?! Show yourself.”

Maybe DeSpell did, eventually. Ma never found out. She grabbed some gold encrusted doodad and ran downstairs. She’d get something out of this danged adventure. All she had to do was grab her boys and home.

_And I got more boys at home._

She never made it down the stairs. A giant duck blocked her path, wearing glasses and a sensible night gown. “Ah,” she said in a clipped British accent. “You must be the mother.”

Ma glanced passed the behemoth to see Big Time, Bouncer and Burger tied at the bottom of the stairs. “Dang it, boys!” She rubbed her temples in frustration before glaring at her new opponent. “And who’re you supposed to be?”

“Bentina Beakley.” She smiled and punched her in the face.

* * *

 _Well the Beagles are good for something._ Goldie smiled as Della gave chase to the intruder. She’d handle the incompetent without her assistance. Now to get what she came here for.

“Ugh, Scrooge, you need an archivist!” She groaned audibly at the mess of scrolls. She picked up two at random. “Seriously? Who put Chumash next to Sioux?”

Something invisible slithered in the stacks behind her. Goldie didn’t look up, but she could smell the rotten egg scent of magic.

Had the dog said something about DeSpell? Goldie continued to dig through the scrolls, scanning them for the appropriate language. Scrooge could handle DeSpell himself, as he’d done dozens of times before. At least she’d distract Della long enough for Goldie to find the tome. Magica barely qualified as a witch, let alone a threat.

 _So how did she get into the house?_ Goldie tried to ignore the nagging concern. _Scrooge’s problem, not mine._

 _Della’s problem too._ She tossed another scroll over her shoulder. It was nice to see the niece away from her uncle. Goldie always had a soft spot for the Della, almost enough to feel bad about betraying her again and again. Della always bounced back though, never held a grudge. Goldie had never seen her quite that worried before, unless Donald was in danger.

Goldie shrugged again. _She’ll be fine. She’s Della Duck._

“Eureka!” Goldie whispered, recognizing the harsh script of ancient Sumer. Just a quick jaunt to Iraq, a dip into the pools of Enki and the eternal emeralds would be hers.

“Glittering Goldie O’Gilt. I knew I sensed you.”

Goldie rolled her eyes. “Right, your enchanted intuition allowed you to interpret the clever mystery of hearing my name. Good work, Magica.”

She turned to see the sorceress with her wand drawn, her black eyes gleaming. Goldie sighed. This was the last thing she had time for.

“Scrooge McDuck’s one true love,” Lord, her eyes would pop out of their sockets with all this rolling. “I wonder what he’d sacrifice to get you back in one piece.”

“Well, fun as this isn’t…” Goldie glanced down at her scroll. _Yep, that should do it._ Hopefully, her pronunciation stood up. Magic shot through her feathers as she shouted out the unknown curse. The witch flickered and screamed as Goldie leapt through the window.

* * *

Everything burned. Lena couldn’t breathe. She saw books and scrolls, broken glass and a flash of gold hair. She blinked hard and opened her eyes back in her own room.

Well, Aunt Magica called it her room but besides a straw mattress in the corner, nothing inside belonged to Lena. There were a few books that Aunt Magica warned her never to touch, a cauldron and some foul-smelling liquids that Aunt Magica forbid her from touching and a long stick that Aunt Magica said she’d cut off Lena’s fingers if she ever touched it. Not that Lena was interested in some dusty old stick or that Aunt Magica ever let it out of her sight.

Her chest still hurt. The amulet around her neck glowed bright red. Lena felt sick. She tried to pull it off, but the gem wouldn’t budge.

“Lena,” A hoarse, barely recognizable voice echoed in her head.

“Aunt Magica?” Lena looked around but saw nothing.

“What is this?” Her aunt’s voice spoke again. “What did she-”

Lena stumbled back onto her bed and knew only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to get Della and Goldie in after The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains. I really want them to have a good relationship. 
> 
> This is set a few weeks before Della lays her eggs. 
> 
> Thanks for commenting and kudos.


End file.
